


I Hope It's You

by BonusBlankets



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, happy valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonusBlankets/pseuds/BonusBlankets
Summary: Asami's stuck at work on Valentine's Day, but leaves Korra a special present."I hope it's you where every little path I'm taking leads;Every back and forth and in between.I hope it's you, who's loving me." - Rusty Clanton.





	I Hope It's You

The first month of the year came and went quickly in Republic City once the new year started. February felt slower though Once schools and universities started back up again, days felt longer. Everyone went back to their normal lives of wishing that it was the weekend or some other day they didn’t have to work on something. Then Valentine’s Day rolled around, fortunately on a Saturday so many people would get to spend time with their loved ones.

It wasn’t the same for Asami Sato though, she was stuck at Future Industries, working on some important project that was most likely a new type of Satomobile. Her girlfriend, Korra Waters, wasn’t allowed to know details of unreleased projects unless she worked there, which she didn’t. Instead, she stayed at home since the local swimming pool and gym were closed that day and it was pouring rain outside, so going for a run wasn’t an option.

Asami was gone before she even woke up. A note was left on the locker beside Korra. ‘Sorry, I was called into work, I’ll be back at around midnight. Happy Valentine’s Day. – Asami.” A small heart was drawn near the engineer’s name. The brunette smiled at this.

Korra went back to sleep after a while. She had woken up earlier than usual due to her dog, Naga, jumping onto the bed beside her and licking her. Asami’s absence was noticed at the same time, leading to the discovery of her note. Mornings were evil though and she didn’t like being responsible, so sleep was the only option.

She woke up at around two in the afternoon, Naga once again jumping onto the bed, whining about something. Groaning, Korra slowly got out of bed. She loved her, but she was a handful at times. Getting to the dog’s bowl, she saw that it was still about half full. It was a big bowl though. She groaned. “You still have a bunch of food, Naga.” 

But Naga wasn’t standing beside her, she was over at the kitchen table, looking up at something and still whining. Her owner reluctantly walked over to where the dog was. There was a box of chocolates on the table, a wrapped box with something in it stacked on top. Korra smiled. Naga obviously wanted some of the recently found present. _This is why I love her _. She unwrapped the paper and opened the box to find a photo of the two when they first met.__

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Sergeant Korra Waters had recently been honourably discharged after an accident with an IED while serving abroad. It wasn’t too far into her service there, but the accident left her crippled and depressed. Korra wanted to continue serving. She couldn’t. She wasn’t allowed. She wasn’t even able to stand. Nothing about it felt honourable at all._ _

__They all said that she was a hero, that she pushed everyone else out of the way even when she knew she was risking her life. The brunette told everyone that simply being a part of a life endangering service takes risk and that it was no big deal. She was just doing her job. That was what she said the first few times she heard it anyway. Every other time involved Korra just nodding with a sad smile._ _

__Her friends, Mako and Bolin, who she met while serving tried cheering her up, but nothing was working. Bolin had suggested going out to a night club multiple times. Korra, of course said no, but Mako thought that it wasn’t a bad idea as long as she got out of the house. He thought it was weird bringing her to a night club though, she couldn’t really dance._ _

__One night, the brothers had a plan that happened to involved a night bar with a little something extra. The veteran ended up going, her protests not working._ _

__The night club’s lighting was as dim as any other club in Republic City with flashes of colour being the only form of light. The three got in quickly thanks to knowing the owner of the club. Bolin disappeared to go find someone so the other two made their way to the bar past the dance floor._ _

__At the bar was a woman who was wearing a dress that was almost the same shade of red as her lipstick. Korra couldn’t help but think that she was gorgeous. Mako seemed to already know her though. “Asami!” he had called out. “This is the Korra we’ve been talking to you about.” Asami them a small salute that was accompanied by a smile the brunette wanted to see more of._ _

__That was exactly what happened as the night went on. Mako had left them to their own devices while he went off to socialise. Korra thought that being out and talking to someone new would feel weird, but Asami actually made her smile for the first time in what felt like years, it was like being born again._ _

__The later it was, the drunker the then RCU student got and the tipsier the brunette got. At one point, Asami asked for a picture to remember their first meeting._ _

__Mako and Bolin were deployed again a few weeks later, meaning that Asami did a lot of the checking up on Korra and making sure that her recovery was going well. After half a year of physiotherapy, the brunette was up and walking, but still not fully recovered. During this period, she had gotten to know Asami, who quickly became one of her best friends._ _

__Physio was tough for Korra even after those six months. Her goal was achieving at least a light jog. She was impatient, almost giving up at one point when she thought it was impossible and that she would never get better. She also liked going against her doctor’s orders and sparring with Asami who refused to do so at first, but gave in eventually. They continued their sparing until Korra one at least once, which was achieved at the same time she got jogging._ _

__After a year, she was able to run for long periods of time and win a sparring match against the new engineer. This was when the life of a regular citizen set in. She wasn’t ready to find a job. She didn’t know how. She almost applied for multiple jobs in retail when Asami recommended Korra move in with her. The move occurred a few weeks after the question received a positive answer._ _

__The more time spent with Asami, the more the brunette felt an attraction to her. It was dismissed at first, but it never went away, so Korra acted on her feelings and asked her out on a date. Their first date led to the relationship they were in three years later. It had started when Asami asked on one of their dates, Korra obviously saying yes._ _

__It was a rocky relationship with many doubts at first, but it lasted. Even when the veteran would complain about the engineer’s long working hours._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Darkness came quickly and Korra was soon passed out on the couch, the television still on, playing whatever was on as time passed. She would often do this when Asami was at work, just waiting for her like a child waiting for Christmas Day._ _

__Hours fly by until the brunette was woken by an alarm, signalling that it was time to start making dinner. It took a while for her to process what was going on, but once she did, the alarm was turned off immediately. Korra got up while stretching before making her way to the kitchen._ _

__The veteran wasn’t the best at cooking and was known for burning food or messing up during preparation a lot. This time, she was using a cookbook though which would give her some sort of advantage. A fish pie was made in due time, the kitchen table set up with candles and the best table cloth they had._ _

__She heard a knock coming from behind her when pouring out drinks. Turning around, she saw Asami standing in the doorway who was holding a bouquet of roses. Korra smiled, walking over to where she was. “Welcome home.”_ _

__The engineer gave her the bouquet, kissing her cheek after doing so. Even if it was just past Valentine’s Day, she still said it. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Korra. I love you so much.”_ _

__“I love you so much too.”_ _

__But words really couldn’t describe what they felt for each other. There was love, but there was so much more that couldn’t be described with words. Things like a force that binds them together no matter how many bumps in the road there are or how far apart they could be from each other. They both knew they would be in it until the very end. For forever. But forever wasn’t enough._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing for Valentine's Day.  
> I'm posting this now because I'm actually busy on that day.  
> Hope you guys have a great Valentine's Day though and even if you don't have a valentine this year, just remember that there's always next year.  
> Or if it just isn't your thing, then have a nice day!


End file.
